The Birthday Girl
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: It's Denise's birthday and her friends decided to throw her a party inviting many people from both her professional and personal lives. Frank meets flirtatious biker girl, Angie, intimidating over protective Stevie, and...Mac...Not CB's JAG character.


It was the morning of Denise's birthday, she had been so busy this week she almost forgot about it until Frank came into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray with a Happy Birthday balloon and flowers.

She blushed, "Frank, you shouldn't have done that," she scolded lightly.

He laughed. "And why not?" he asked.

"Because it's too much trouble," she replied laughing.

"Nonsense," Frank said setting it down. "Going to that party tonight on the other hand..." He didn't want to go.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," She knew he hated that kind of thing.

"I know how much it means to you," he said. "I do and I love you so, I'll be there. I just don't see myself in a place called the "Hump"."

Denise laughed. "I didn't either until I went, but now it's like my second home. It's not bad I promise."

"Okay," he nodded. "Eat up there, it's getting cold. Then I have your gift."

She smiled "Okay, I'm loving this birthday already!"

Denise started eating while Frank went to get her present. It was a small box. He brought it back and handed it to her. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know."

"I know, that's what makes it special," Frank replied waiting for her to open it. When she did she gasped. It was a charm bracelet it had a bride and groom, a baby boy, a medical staff, an Army tank, and a motorcycle.

Denise leaned over and kissed him. "Frank, I love it. Thank you."

"I love you," he said lying down next to her. "We have a few hours don't we?"

"Yeah," she replied, knowing why he was interested

He moved the breakfast tray to the floor and leaned over her, "Good," he said with a wicked smile and a raised eyebrow.

She giggled, she liked to tease him. "I'm thinking you have something in mind?"

"You bet I do," he told her softly. "Boy's got my credit card; he won't be home until later."

She laughed then kissed him deeply.

They made love over and over again until the room had gone dark, "Let's just stay like this," Denise whispered.

"What about your party?" he asked, he wanted nothing more than to stay like this except perhaps to get out of going to that party.

"Yeah, a lot of work did go into that," Denise sighed. "Okay, let's shower together though..." She kissed him again.

She smiled and got up and left him laying there.

They arrived at the Hump Bar an hour later to find the place packed with people from the Post, the hospital, all sorts of places, Denise looked uneasy and wanted to just turn and run.

"Let's go," she whispered to Frank and turned to leave.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Your friends put a lot of work into this."

"I can't stay, there's too many people from my past, a part of my past I don't want to relive," she told him tugging on his arm to make him go with her.

"But there are people from your present here too," he reminded her gently. "People who will be hurt if you leave."

She sighed, "Okay, your right, but do me a favor? Don't leave me alone."

"Never," he told her holding her hand. "Just introduce me."

She nodded just as a young girl with a motorcycle jacket came over smiling at her. "Hey girl, how have you been? It's been quite a while."

Denise smiled, "My husband's home. Frank, this is Angie, a great rider. Frank likes Harley's too."

"Well that great Denise, I thought you were moving to Denver," Angie said and Denise looked uneasy.

"No, I decided to stay, Frank and I worked things out," Denise rubbed Frank's arm.

She smiled at Frank, "You're a lucky man, she's a keeper." She hugged Denise. "Happy Birthday, girl."

"Thanks, catch up with me later," Denise said smiling and walked to the bar with Frank. "That chick is nuts."

"She's kind of pretty," Frank replied hoping that didn't get him a ticket to the couch.

"Yeah and built to kill," Denise agreed chuckled. "Makes me sick."

He cuddled up to her and held tight.

Just then she heard another voice, this time it was a man, a very large man with a tattoos. "Denise!" he shouted excitedly.

She turned around "Stevie!" She said smiling, she liked this man.

"The same," he said picking her up and spinning her around and around. Frank didn't like this but he kept quiet.

"Holy jeeze!" she screamed. "Put me down!"

He set her down and Denise turned to Frank. "Stevie, this is my husband Frank."

Stevie nearly growled at him, "You're the one made her cry?"

"Excuse me?" Frank asked, who was this guy and what business was it of his what HIS wife did?

"Few months ago I see this little gal outside the motel on Rt 12, getting a pizza, crying her eyes out," Stevie said cracking his knuckles. "You responsible?"

Denise stepped in, "It's alright Stevie, everything worked out and I'm not crying anymore."

He was about to say something else and Frank was getting pretty ticked off he tugged at her arm to get her attention.

"We're going to mingle, catch up with you later," Denise told Stevie then followed Frank.

"Denise, I do not like these people," he told her. "I...God baby, someone like that could have hurt you." He held her close.

"He is harmless Frank, just doesn't like to see women cry, just like you." She gave him a kiss on the nose.

He held her tight, he didn't want her out of his arms.

"I love you," she said smiling at him.

"I love you too," he replied. "Is there anyone here that's uh, normal?"

"There's Roxy and all the girls," she said pointing to them, knowing Roxy barely fit Frank's description of normal.

"Any normal men?" he asked. "Dee, this doesn't...feel right."

"There's Michael and Trevor." She was trying to soothe him, he was not confident in public, that much was true, he did draw that strength from her.

"Much better," he replied. "Will you be okay if I..."

"I'll be fine" she assured him. "I'm going to mingle."

He kissed her then went to find Michael and Trevor, he was not at ease at all in this place; he had a bad feeling.

"Hey Frank, looks like Denise is having fun." Michael handed him a drink.

"Yeah, yeah she is," Frank replied. "I'm torn between being happy she's happy and wanting to drag her out of here by her hair."

"Why?" Trevor asked. He'd never think of thinking that near his wife, though at times he wanted to.

"I just don't like her being in this kind of environment," Frank said. "Just don't like it."

"She's fine Frank, just try to relax, we are all keeping an eye on her, I mean, look how much fun she is having," Michael pointed to the dance floor she was dancing and laughing with Angie and a few other girls.

"I know, but, something's not right here, Michael," he told his long time friend. "I can feel it."

Suddenly she stopped dancing, she was frozen stiff and Frank saw this, Stevie was standing with her and was trying to get her to talk.

"Gonna tell me she's having fun now?" Frank went to her immediately.

She was looking at her phone, her hands were shaking.

"Denise?" Frank asked getting right up next to her. "What happened here?"

"He...he's watching...watching me," she said, her voice was shaking.

"Who's watching you Sweetheart?" he asked looking at Stevie as an ally.

"It's that punk Mac," he growled popping his fingers. "DeeDee, don't worry, he ain't coming near you, not with me and your husband around!"

"Denise?" Frank asked. "Let's go home, okay?"

She snapped out of it. "No, I'm okay. Stevie's right he won't touch me when people are around, but I'm turning my phone off." She did it immediately. "Go on back and talk to Michael, I'm okay."

"Come with me," he told her taking her by the hand and leading her outside. "Denise, I don't like this, I want to take you home."

"I'm okay, he isn't in there, he's probably just messing with me for leaving him for you; I'm alright," she lied.

"I thought he left you, Dee?" Frank asked. "What did you tell me?"

"He did the first time, but when that girl wouldn't take him back he came crawling back to me. I took him back, but then left him when we reconciled and he got pissed," she explained hoping Frank would understand.

"You took him back while we were dating?" he asked her hurt evident in his voice.

"No, it was before that," she assured him. "When we started dating is when I dumped him."

He nodded, "But if was after I was home? When we were doing the mediator and all that?"

"Yeah, for a few days, because I honestly thought I had screwed up too much and you wouldn't want to take me back," she admitted quietly. "I thought you wouldn't change your mind and, I didn't want to be alone."

He just held her, "Okay, baby," he sighed. "Go back inside and stay close, okay. I don't like this feeling."

"Okay," she said and they went back inside and Stevie immediately became her body guard, Frank was beginning to like this guy, it was clear he cared about Denise. Frank went back to Michael but stayed on alert.

"She okay?" Michael asked.

"She says so but I know better," Frank sighed. "She's scared."

"We'll keep an eye on her," he replied putting his drink down so he could stay alert.

Frank took a drink of scotch, he was now to totally unable to relax.

A few moments later Denise walked over to Frank and stood next to him. "Hey soldiers."

Frank wrapped his arms around her, Michael nodded and walked away. "You all right?"

"Yeah," she was still shaking slightly.

He rubbed her arms; he wanted to get her to go home, he knew of one sure fire way to do it. "Dee, is it all right if I went home?" he asked. He was sick over this.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said smiling.

He kissed her, "Not feeling well," he said knowing she'd insist on leaving with him then.

"Okay, well we can go; it's no big deal. Come on," she said smiling.

"No, it's your party," he argued, this was how it should go.

"No, you're sick. I am not letting you go home alone." Denise was indignant when she went into nurse mode.

"I'm not sick, I just don't feel well," he argued but agreed they should go home.

"Same thing," she said rolling her eyes. "Let's get you home."

She held his hand and went to the truck, "What doesn't feel well, honey?" she asked, her nursing side kicking in full force.

"Just a headache, I think it was the music," he said and she helped him into the truck.

"Oh, I left my cell phone. I gave it to Stevie, I'm going to run back in and get it." Denise was halfway into the truck by the time she realized it.

"I'll go," Frank said quickly.

"No, it's okay, I'll be quick." She went back to get her phone.

Frank leaned back and waited. It was close to 15 minutes and she still had not came back. That feeling in his stomach was getting worse, he got out of the car to search for her.

When he went inside he saw what he feared the most, Denise was standing in the back of the bar, she and Mac were arguing, he had her by the arm and she was begging him to let go.

Frank went up to them and quickly intervened, "Get your hands off her."

"Oh and what are you going to do, huh?"Mac asked and before Frank could stop him he shoved Denise backward and she fell and hit her head on the wall.

Frank ignored Mac and dropped next to his wife, "Dee? Denise?"

Stevie, Michael, and Trevor were closing in on them, Roxy appeared, "Get the Hell out of here before I call the police," she ordered.

He obeyed, but only because Stevie was coming toward him with his fists.

"Don't let him get too far," Frank told Stevie focusing all his attention on Denise. "Denise, honey?"

"I'm on it," Steven assured them both and went to take care of Mac.

Denise opened her eyes. "Frank?" She looked around, clearly frightened.

"Ssh, he's gone, honey. He's gone," Frank soothed. "Just put you arms around my neck."

"I'm okay, I can walk," she murmured.

"Ssh," he soothed again. "No, you're not walking. Just put your arms around me."

She nodded, her head was throbbing, she put her arms around his neck. He lifted her in one smooth motion and carried her to the truck. "We'll get some ice on that as soon as we get home," he promised her. "I have something to do, I'll be right back."

She nodded and laid her head on the door to try and stop the pounding. Frank went around to the back of the bar, he got into Mac's face, "No one touches my wife like that!"

"Just ask her what happened the last time she didn't do what I said?" he spat.

"I think you better tell me now," Frank had a loose hold on his temper.

"Let's just say she paid dearly." Mac laughed in Franks face.

Frank couldn't hit him, his code as an officer wouldn't let him. "I'll see to it she's the last woman you ever hurt," he warned. "Mark my words." On that he returned to his wife.

Frank went back to Denise ,she was leaning against the door crying softly.

He got into the truck, "Dee, baby, it's all right. It's all right, baby."

"No it isn't, he's in a wheelchair, he had a disadvantage and I let him overpower me!" she admonished herself. "I let him see my fear."

"That wheelchair is the only reason he's still alive," Frank said. "It's okay, Dee. You're safe and we're going home."

She nodded . "Why couldn't I fight back? I let him attack me and all I did was stand there."

"You're okay," he soothed. "It's okay that you did that, you are a woman, you are smaller than he is, you are okay, and you did nothing wrong."

She nodded but he knew she still blamed herself.

He kissed her head, "I'm sorry, Dee."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," she said.

"Yeah I did," Frank replied. "I left you alone so often you felt you needed to protect yourself."

"It's okay Frank, it wasn't you, it was the Army," she comforted. "Can we go home? I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, it was me, Dee, because I chose that life, you never should have been alone, and I think I finally understand the affair now," he sighed. He slid her onto the seat, "Keep your eyes shut."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry Frank, I wish I could take it all back, it was stupid, it was wrong, and I still hate myself for it."

"Don't," he told her gently. "You needed something I couldn't give you, you needed to get your feet under you again after the bombing, he helped you and I'm glad because without that you might have gotten very sick on me," he told her. "It's okay, my love."

She nodded; her face was as white as a ghost.

He pulled over, "Denise, you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just get me home." She was still shaking from the incident.

He started driving again and got them home quickly, he carried her into the house. "You're skin is all clammy, baby."

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" she asked weakly, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yeah," he said and carried her to their bathroom. "Here you go, sweetie." He went and got a blanket for her.

She immediately started getting sick; she kept this up for about half an hour before she finally stopped because she had nothing else in her system.

He was at her side the whole time, "I think you need to see a doctor, sweetie."

"No, it's just my nerves. I can't believe I let that bastard get to me this bad again!" The last part slipped before she could stop it.

"What kind of a teacher is he?" Frank asked remembering Mac's confession. "Tell everything, Denise. Now."

"When we first got together he was sweet and everything was fine, but...as time went on he...he started getting violent," she admitted. "He, he only hit me a few times and I just took it because I was scared not to." She had tears streaming down her face now. "One night, when he came to my hotel, he was being a little too friendly and I didn't want to so I kept trying to push him off but not make him ma...but it didn't work, he got mad and started yelling and he...he…" She couldn't finish, she was sobbing so hard she was choking.

"Did he rape you Dee?" he asked her rocking her in his arms.

She hesitated but finally nodded her head.

He crushed her to him, "It's okay, he won't hurt you anymore."

"I'm so sorry Frank," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," he told her. "It's not, I promise you. It's not your fault, okay. Let's get you lying down now."

She nodded. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"I'll hold you all night," Frank promised. "All night baby." He stood with her in his arms.

He laid her in bed and her cell phone started ringing ,she froze solid.

He reached for it, "Sherwood," he said softly.

"Hey Frank, its Stevie, just a warning, the little weasel got away from me. Don't leave her side."

"I don't plan on it," Frank told him. "She's finally calming down, poor thing, made herself sick."

"I will kill that little punk if it's the last thing I do!"Stevie said angrily "That girl is like my little sister."

He nodded, "Okay," Frank said. "I'm glad she had you looking out for her. Thank you."

"It's no problem, call me at this number if you need anything," he offered.

"Will do," Frank said and hung up. "Just Stevie checking on you, Baby."

She smiled. "I'm glad you got to like him. Did he catch.."

"He dealt with it," Frank said. "I dealt with it, it's fine. I wanted to break his neck, but you know I can't do that."

"I know," she whispered. "My head is throbbing."

"It's okay," he soothed. He rubbed her temples with his hands and laid beside her until she started to relax.

She snuggled as close to him as she could "Thank you."

"Just get some rest baby," he said quietly. "I'm right here."

She nodded and closed her eyes and finally went to sleep

Frank dozed off with Denise in his arms stroking her arm gently. She was the most precious things in his life, and something, someone had hurt her, and he might have lost her, because of his wounded pride.

Sometime in the middle of the night Denise woke to Frank murmuring in his sleep and moving around in bed, she opened her eyes and realized he was having a nightmare. She sat up "Frank, honey? It's okay, wake up. Everything's okay."

He didn't wake up; he was trapped in a horror show of fear, pain, and grief.

"Frank please, please wake up, everything's okay honey," she said a bit louder.

Still he didn't wake up, when he slept, which wasn't often, he slept soundly. Soon he was crying, tears of pain, she'd heard it once before, at his mother's grave.

Denise was getting frightened , she didn't know what to do.

She held him, she held him and talked to him softly until he woke himself up, that was the only way when he was trapped like that. When he woke and she saw him looking at her with wide blue eyes with pupils the size of dimes she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "All right now?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said and pulled her close to him.

"What was it about?"she asked.

"I...found out sooner what happened to you, because you were...hurt badly," he told her. "I'm so glad you didn't fight him harder, I could have lost you because I was being stupid."

"No, I was the stupid one," she said.

"I let my pride get into my heart, I should have listened to you, but I didn't and you go hurt," he sighed. "You got hurt because I wasn't there again."

"Its okay, your here now," she snuggled in close.

He kissed her hair, "Better late than never, right?"

"Right," she said smiling.

"Let's go back to sleep, okay?" he asked. "You feel better?"

"Yeah, a little," she replied and it was true.

"Still feel sick?" he asked. "Hungry? I think Stevie dropped off your cake."

She chuckled, "Some birthday huh?"

"I think it was pretty good," he told her. "I have never felt closer to you than I do right now. No more secrets."

"No more secrets," she said smiling at him.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him and they both fell asleep, close, safe, and very much in love.


End file.
